


Carrier Knows Best

by LeftestMostSock



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creepy, Deception, He replaces them with what hecan find, It's kinda fucked up, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Soundwave misses his cassetes, Stalking, There is no excuse for this, This is sad and dark and angsty, Yandere, but I'll add more characters as they show up, creeping, does this count as yandere?, just being an all around shady boy, robot additions, wow i just needed to get it out omg, yALL ARE BEING DECEIVED, yes yes they’re decepticons I get iT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftestMostSock/pseuds/LeftestMostSock
Summary: It's lonely being the decepticon TIC. Sometimes, you just need to find something to put all of your attention into. Something like... a child perhaps?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> god i can't wait to die

She couldn’t speak. Her throat was on fire as she whimpered, fingers reaching to touch the cool metal wrapped around her neck, a sharp swallow reminding her of the rods inserted into her voice box.

She let out a chirp, one that alerted the mech keeping her with him. He picked her up gently, playing soothing sounds from his speakers as a mechanical bird detached from his chest, letting out sounds of distress in response to the sounds the human let out.

Soundwave ran his fingers through Scales’ hair, holding her tight to his visor, before retracting it and planting gentle kisses to her face, being careful of her neck. In response to her whimpering, which now sounded more like a sparkling than human, Soundwave slipped into his berth, letting Laserbeak perch where he kept the human nestled on his chest.

“Shhhhh little bitlet, your carrier did what was best for you.” He kissed her face gently again. “My little girl deserves only the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gross gross gross

It was dark. It was cramped. Scales curled into herself, shivering from the metal walls encasing her, even as small biolights flushed with the beat of the spark that was so close to where she was being held. She rocked back and forth as Soundwave walked, letting out now silent whimpers whenever she would hit the sides of the chest cavity, agitating her neck and making Laserbeak, who was covering the opening that kept her from freedom (or jumping to end her misery) send messages of distress to her carrier.

Laserbeak watched her clutch herself in fear, sending distressed messages to her carrier over their bond. Soundwave felt his spark sink, but neglected to let it show, as none on the ship must know of his secret; his lovely new baby human minicon.

Now that he fixed the little problem of making sure that she stayed quiet at his command with her collar, all that would need modification to keep her safe and comfortable while he moved was his chest compartment. After all, she needed to be safe and unharmed when he carried her with him, even if it meant that he had to sacrifice the small touches to his circuitry that caused him to feel elated.

She touched a sensitive wire, and Soundwave fought not to shudder as he watched his sparklet through Laserbeak’s eyes. He internally cooed at how cute she looked, seeming to fit in perfectly inside his chest, hair a mess as she fell over when he turned a corner. He would have to comb his servos through it again, but it was ok. It was one of his favorite things to do anyway. The doors of the medbay slid open, revealing an empty room except for the red medic cleaning an energon stained chainsaw.

Knockout looked up at the soft sound of peds, transforming his saw immediately. “There shouldn’t be anything wrong with the collar, now the nanites you requested are another story-”

Intricate plans appeared on the screen, showing chest plate designs that cut the medic off, diagrams flying and relaying information to him that conveyed just what the TIC wanted. Laserbeak detached, and servos reached to grab the small human, who hang limply from them once he grabbed her, and it was obvious to all that she had given up any fight. Soundwave cradled her to his chest, moving her limbs to his liking and turning on her collar, a soft light being the only cue that she was silent no longer.

Laserbeak let out a chirp as the medic looked over the plans, trying to ignore the interaction going on. Scales looked up softly, her lashes fluttering and shoulders rising in tension.

Knockout looked back at the TIC, “This looks doable. I’ll just need to gather materials…”

A questioning chirp came from the girl’s lips, and Knockout had to stop himself from shuddering at the unnatural sound. But he did visibly cringe when Soundwave lifted the girl to his visor and nuzzled her, ignoring the keens she let out in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's make your chest cavity more comfortable shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's afraid of a little noise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping back and forth on the timeline, So this takes place before the collar.

“No! Please! I’m not your sparkling or whatever!” Scales screamed from a table, scrambling toward the other end of it, even as her captor reached for her with speed she had only seen when he first caught her. A loud screech left her lips as metallic fingers wrapped around her body, lifting her towards a hole in the robot’s chest, even as she kicked and flailed to escape.

The metallic bird flew around with a loud chirp, alighting itself on the arm that held the girl. Tears flowed from her eyes as she was brought closer and closer to the dark chest cavity and broken sobs bubbled from her.

The hand stopped, and Scales let out a relieved, but labored breath. Soundwave lifted a finger to her face tenderly, stroking it with so much love and adoration that it was almost possible for Scales to forget what had been done to her by his hand. Laserbeak rubbed her face with their beak, letting out soothing coos.

A fresh wave of tears came to the human girl’s eyes as she tried to move away from the signs of unnatural affection, and she let out a whimper.

 _“Please,”_ she let out quietly, “Let me go, I won’t say a word. Just… _please_ don’t put me back in there.”

All movement stopped, the human shivering before being lifted to the Cybertronian’s helm, which held only an image of black, as if pondering a major decision.

Loud screams came from inside Soundwave’s chest compartment as Laserbeak nestled into his place, wiggling in response to the bangs and heart wrenching sobs that came from within. Soundwave felt his biolights pulse trying to soothe his small captive, and the screams that erupted made him want to tear out his spark.

He just couldn’t hear them anymore.

Something had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of gore in this.   
> Kinda vivid, but also kinda not???
> 
> I’m really grateful for ShinyRedFinish, as it was their message that got me inspired to write on this again. 
> 
> So thanks. Comments mean a lot.

There was so much pain.

Hot, searing, unimaginable pain.

No sedatives were used, no attempts to alleviate her pain. Knockout didn’t have the tools, he didn’t have the chemicals that could numb her nerves. She felt every needle, every cut on her throat, could feel when the rods melded to her flesh and cut off her screams.

The devices holding her down were medieval in nature, keeping wrists and ankles strapped down. It chaffed them from her squirms, the attempts to escape. 

It was futile, and both she and Knockout knew it. 

The mech was actually proud of how she had handled it. Although, it was only after the act, when he was looking into sedatives to use… next time. 

Readings of teeth shattering, cheeks being shredded, tongues being bitten off and their owners bleeding to death ran through his processor for days afterward. Reminding him what could have gone wrong. 

He was lucky that Soundwave didn’t know this. 

The screams still rang in his audials.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I’m in college now?
> 
> Yeah and it’s kinda kicking my ass but it’s OK.
> 
> I made some art for the collar that Scales (yeah that’s me OK) has because I just feel that my descriptions dont do it justice, but then again, neither does my art so—
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who commented, I may not get back to it until months later, but that’s mostly because whenever I look at it I squeal and I can’t think of a way to answer them without sounding like a complete dork.
> 
> Love you guys.

 — (here’s the collar my dudes)

Soundwave had been lonely. An aching hole was in his spark, a void where there were once bonds.

But those bonds are gone, and so went a piece of Soundwave.

There was a severe lack of minicons on this miserable hunk of rock, and that was probably what got him interested in humans initially.

In the beginning, it was because they were stupid. Headstrong. Small and easily held like a cassette. 

Like a minicon.

But he couldn’t. Not only would Lord Megatron never approve, but fleshbags were so hard to take care of.

But, Laserbeak spoke over the bond, maybe that’s what you need.

That was the only thing he needed to hear.

From there it was simply a matter of reconnaissance. This was to find who would suit him best. 

Old? No, he could break them if he wasn’t careful.

New? There was that Raph sparkling, however he wasn’t too sure that he wanted one that would still grow.

It was a matter for settling somewhere in the middle. After a bit more research, he found the perfect age. A little older than the Autobot pets; humans ready for independence, but yet still in the mindset of living with a caretaker. 

Yes. That would do nicely.

Soundwave didn’t really have a preference when it came to gender, although he was fascinated with hair and how long femme humans kept it.

Get one! Laserbeak chirped, Get what you want!

So he did.

After that it was simply a matter of finding a way to isolate one. It was easy enough to hack into college databases, the larger the intstitution the better. Less of a ripple to happen when a human went missing.

Emails were written under the guise of setting up a group for those who miss their families.

It was the ones who thought about it, opening up the message and thinking about answering it before closing it again. Those were the ones that were absolutely adorable. They were so unsure, needing a guiding hand, seeming so small and helpless!

Soundwave also really liked the small ones. From the small pool of humans he amassed and watched through their cameras, cooing and feeling a need in his spark that he hadn’t felt so strongly in vorns; he narrowed it down to the small ones, the ones with faces that just radiated innocence and made his spark  _pulse_. 

He wanted them all.

He needed only one.

Laserbeak helped during this selection process. It was mostly minor things; this one was messy, this one is hiding something (have you seen their texts?), this one looks fragile, this one looks so cute!

And Soundwave couldn’t help but agree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof college is kickin my ass ya’ll
> 
> Honestly though, it’s your comments that keep me going.

It was too easy.

Too easy.

_Too easy._

Join a club for people missing home? Meet once a month to talk about your struggles?  _Get paid for it?_

It was a scam. It had to be.

...but it was just so promising.

Scales kept opening the email and looking through it, before closing it with a shake of her head. 

_It’s a scam it’s a scam it’s a **scam.**_

But the emails kept coming. People kept putting in reviews, saying how much it helped them. Their lives improved, they became more outgoing. It seemed too good to be true.

Scales looked at them longer and longer. 

They kept coming and coming.

...maybe going to one meeting wouldn’t be so bad?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A friendly reminder that if i haven’t replied to a comment, it’s honestly because i’m flustered and don’t know what to say.
> 
> On another note, I’m going on a camping trip with my entire floor! It’s gonna be super fun, but i’m driving and that makes me nervous so there’s that. It’s fine though, it’ll be fine. Maybe i’ll see a cryptid like mothman. Because that’s what every girl wants. 
> 
> That, or i’ll get kidnapped for realsies by Soundwave this time and ya’ll never hear from me again. Good chances for both tbh.

Ratchet wasn’t feeling too well. 

That actually wasn’t an accurate description of what he was feeling. Dread? Anxious? Disgustingly curious?

Reconnaissance was going well. In a fight with Knockout, Bumblebee managed to plant a bug on his systems, allowing Ratchet to hack into whatever the medic touched. 

And he touched a lot.

Sometimes too much.

Most of the things he got data on were trivial; minor scratches on Knockout’s paint, a leak in an energon tube, that sort of thing. But lately, the doctor had been researching some... questionable topics.

Human hygiene. Human dietary needs. Voiceboxes. 

It was all very peculiar, and Ratchet wanted to see where it went. 

Did the decepticons have a hostage? Were they planning on trying to nab the human charges again? (It’d have to be Miko, it seems that Knockout was also researching female biology specifically) Primus, he hoped not. They were stressed enough as it was.

The thing that set off alarm bells though was when he was researching trauma, side effects of no numbing agents, and the main causes of human deaths during surgeries. 

Something happened. Something big.

And Ratchet was going to find out, he just needed more time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to bad
> 
> I have a lot of assignments due but screw it I’m working on this instead
> 
> In other news, one of my roommates is disgusting and left out a box of food for so long that the tortilla inside turned bright blue and no one could find it even though we could smell it. 
> 
> Pretty gross.
> 
> I went on a cleaning spree.

Knockout knew about the tracker.

 

It was so easy to find, honestly it was unflattering how the Autobots didn’t think that he would be able to find it,  _especially_ with how often he polished his exterior. 

But that was besides the point. 

He left it there, hoping and praying to Primus (if he was still listening, at this point, the doctor wasn’t sure) that they would figure out what was going on and plan a rescue mission for the human Soundwave insisted on keeping hidden. 

The Decepticon medic had been asked to do some morally ambiguous things in his long life before, but this seemed to take the cake. He never really thought about how the TIC had gotten his minicons before coming to earth, but now he shuddered at the thought.

It had been weeks and he had never seen a creature so broken, eyes so dark that it seemed like there wasn’t an ounce of life to be had. During regular checkups, her caretaker always hovered close, the human shaking and chirping in distress if he ever got too far. 

Knockout didn’t want to know what Soundwave had done to make her that way.

He felt responsible, however, for the human’s wellbeing. 

But not enough to do anything about it directly. After all, if this is what Soundwave could do to a human, what would he do to him?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re starting to really get into the gross manipulation ain’t we?
> 
> Warning: no nsfw, but it does hint at nsfw happenings that are bad

Long tendrils gripped her immediately when she stepped into the building.

Even if she had known they were there, there wasn’t a chance of her escaping. 

Soundwave had made sure of that. 

Her screams and tears were necessary, Laserbeak chirping around in triumph, taking photos to preserve this moment forever.

Primus, she was so much more adorable in person. Even with tear stained cheeks and white knuckled fists attempting to beat away his grip, she was a sight that he couldn’t help but coo over. He didn’t have the time for that, however.

It was time to take his bitlet to her new home.

* * *

 

Soundwave thought about this moment fondly.

A chirp interrupted his thoughts, a tug on his servo bringing him back to the present. 

“Carrier? I’m cold carrier! I want carrier to hold me.” Scales pouted up at the cybertronian, who let a soft smile spread across his face plate in response to her peeps.

With careful movements, he lifted her up to cover her in kisses, hearing her squeal and weakly try to push him away. 

“My little one is so needy.” He said with one final kiss to her face, making her giggle and look at him with such affection that he felt his spark pulse in its’ chamber.

”Carrier is needy! Needs kisses!” The 18 year old traced his lips with her tiny hand, laughing when his glossa touched her teasingly. However, that laughter died when she looked up into his optics.

The hunger that burned within them made her pause, starting to shake in fear.

Soundwave proffered to think of it as anticipation.

”...Carrier?” Scales whimpered as he brought her closer to his facial plate, his glossa darting out once again to trace where her long shirt (the only thing he permitted her to wear) ended.

”Shhhh bitlet...” Soundwave began to lift her clothing, optics burning brightly. 

“Let your Carrier take care of you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned ya’ll that this was a gross fic.
> 
> We keep jumping around in the timeline lmao


End file.
